Deep Night Interlude
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: A bit of red hot raw Jisbon fluff. This one-shot is straight PWP, with no reason to be. I was just in the mood. Hat tip, Anons, et al. It feels good to post something new after going through the trauma of my computer crash. Warning: Adult sexual situations. If you don't like that, for sure don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


Flickering bluish light barely illuminated the darkness in the room. The television was on, the sound muted. Lisbon sank back into sleep as swiftly as she had surfaced. The living room. The couch. Her bare feet wedged on spongey, warm pillows. All was quiet and soothing, unworthy of further attention. She didn't even wonder what had awakened her, nor was she conscious enough to consider it might be time to transfer to the bedroom.

On the opposite end of the couch, still deeply asleep, Jane squashed into whatever was kneading his bottom so pleasantly.

Dreamless, in a while he felt a bit warmer, tingly. Something filled his whole belly with excitement and expectation. He smiled in his sleep. When he shifted his legs, the sensation grew and with it, unconscious anticipation of an erotic dream.

A nameless she massaged gently behind his testicles and his flesh thrilled. He made his bottom more accessible and felt a wriggling wedge rub deep at the root, kneading the deepest part of his thighs, edging further back to jostle the rounded pair at her fingertips. She had him by a stiffening erection now, long strong fingers exploring his length.

Wait. Long, strong fingers? Lisbon's were small and delicate! Who was this?

As he twisted in his sleep to see her face, his eyes opened to the muted television and his hand on himself through his clothes. Head up, he looked at the bottom of the couch to see Lisbon on her side, one foot massaging his bottom, the wiggling toes of the other wedged deep into the crease of his thigh and buttocks. She was sound asleep with a contented smile.

Debating whether to wake her for more, he decided against it. Woken in the middle of the night to make love was more likely to result in grumpy, obliging sex, if he pressed her for it, although he usually managed to fire her enthusiasm before the end. It had been a long time now since he had gone solo and the thought excited him, the furtive freedom.

Pants already unbuttoned for comfort after dinner, Jane slowly snicked down his zipper. It seemed loud in the quiet but Lisbon didn't stir. Real. Not a dream. Her face, a rapture of pale beauty with curling dark locks spilling everywhere, propelled his nimble fingers. Reaching in to toy with his stiff flesh, he felt under the spell of the feelings she created in him, her lips full in the dim light under the half-moons of her eyelashes. The deep curve of breasts that rose and fell with her breath. The little fingers that wriggled in her sleep, matching the slow rhythm of the toes still wedged deeply into his flesh. Even the lovely shell of her ear.

He brushed the head of his cock with knowing fingertips and the rod of flesh crawled up his belly. Running a hand under his shirt, he pinched his own nipples, wishing he played with hers. Put a hand deep to cup and thumb his balls, imagining her plump labia already wet with desire for him.

Hard as marble now, Jane's need grew hot, insistent. He had to get his pants down further! Keeping his movement to a minimum, he couldn't help but jostle a little to get them halfway down his butt, but it was enough to free himself for touch by his whole hand, licking his lips as he savored the sleeping woman at his feet. She stirred a little and tucked her fingers between her thighs, sighing. Her little tongue darted out to moisten her lips. He imagined kissing her, taking her tongue into his mouth and he gripped his satiny rod, feeling a surge of flaming power under his stroking, wrapped fingers. His breath grew deep as a strong rhythm took over, an occasional roll of his fingers over the head making him gasp as his responsive body jerked, her name on his lips, quietly calling. He was no longer doing something private and quiet.

Lisbon opened her eyes and watched the television waver. The couch jiggled. Tremor? Mild earthquake? Uh-uh. She was in Texas, not California anymore. The sound of the quiet wind was odd, gusting and rhythmic but discreetly nearby. It seemed to have a source and a direction in the room. And it whispered her name!

Turning her head to see if Jane was awake, too, she met his gaze. His eyes crinkled shut as he threw back his head and smiled. His arm was moving. Oh, sweet heaven! Holding his fat cock deep in the rhythm of his hand, his huffing breath and the glisten when his fingers rolled over the head told her release was nearly on him. Lust jolted her core and she pulled her feet from between his thighs, unzipping her pants as fast as she could, slipping a hand in to find a gush of slick. Jane kept going, softy grunting now. Lisbon thumped him in the butt with her foot and he opened his eyes, stilling the movement of his hand, comforting himself with caressing fingers.

"You're awake!" He knew that she knew he'd seen her looking at him.

She chuckled. "Yes. I was sleeping, not dead. You make a sexy alarm clock." She gazed at his slowly moving fingers. "You look hot doing that, Jane. Really hot."

She pushed her hand further into her pants and he watched the bumps of her knuckles tease her clothing as they moved lower, kneading, sliding, delving. He could swear he heard squishing sounds as her fingers moved. It was intoxicating! Suddenly she moaned and stopped. "I want to show you, Jane. Like you're showing me. Would you like that?"

Jane's mouth was an "O" of huffing breath, but he couldn't say a word.

Lisbon stood up, her thumbs tucked into her waistband, ready to slip out of her clothes. When he continued to stare at her, watching her hands, glancing lower, she paused. "Or . . . maybe it's too much . . . more than you want to see. I mean, you've seen all of me anyway."

He still said nothing, looking at the exposed skin of her milky belly where her blouse rode up.

"Maybe not very exciting." Say something!

"No! I mean, I want to see! Show me everything that you like to do! I'm ready to explode, just thinking about watching you."

"Good . . . I really want you to see right now. I mean, I want to show you . . ."

"I know what you mean, baby. Believe me, I want to see. Come on. Show me that pretty pussy of yours. Open it up and let me see how you like to make it sing. Don't make me wait." He squeezed and stroked a few times, making a display to encourage her. Her offer had taken his power of speech for a minute, letting her shy, natural modesty surface. She'd turned three shades of blushing pink, and looked so beautiful.

Relieved to remove the restrictions of clothing, Lisbon remained standing, still wearing her blouse. After kicking pants and panties aside, she moved closer to Jane's face, straightening her index finger to slide it between her labia, the other fingers gliding over a soft dusting of dark hair, trimmed close, gracing the delta of her sex.

Jane was sure he could see her finger ride over the subtle bump of her hidden clitoris as she plied the soft outer flesh. He groaned and kicked his pants and underwear to the floor, bending a leg against the back of the couch to give himself more freedom and space to work his hands. "I can't see enough, Lisbon. More. Please!" He pressed the tip of his penis with thumb and forefinger, holding and gently brushing his balls with the other.

God, she wanted every part of him on her body! Watching him masturbate for her was like gasoline to a fire. Pushing the coffee table out of the way, Lisbon lay flat on the carpet at Jane's end of the couch, crooking one leg to open herself to him and raising the other to tuck her foot at his head.

Jane let go of himself long enough to run a cupped hand to the crease of her thigh, pushing her open just a bit wider, leaning his head over the cushion to see. He was entranced as he watched her fingers expose both the pink nub of her clit and the rosy depths of the opening to her body while one or two fingers of the other hand played with everything. The little bud of her ass was barely visible, winking in and out of sight as her hips moved. He recognized the muted cries of her arousal. Painfully hard, he couldn't look away from her.

"Patrick . . ."

The sound of his first name on her lips rushed down his neck to the base of his spine as he gasped and smiled at her. "Teresa . . ."

"Touch yourself. I need to see you."

Scooting up, he leaned on the arm of the sofa, putting his heated cock into her direct view while angling himself to watch her, too. She rubbed faster, threw up the hem of her blouse and pushed down the cup of her bra to play with a nipple. Everything moved at a furious pace after that. Jane wanted to be inside her, but not until he had seen her succumb to an orgasm. It was beautiful, her hips rocked forward as she began to spasm, back arched and little cries fluttering from her throat as her heart pounded in the vein at her flushing neck.

More and more aroused as Lisbon's excitement grew to orgasm, Jane's strokes had become long and vigorous, proud of the effect his show had on her. Extended and arched, his hand slick from his own juices, he stopped his hand and squeezed himself. If she wanted him to continue on to completion, he would. But he wanted to feel her sink onto his throbbing, elongated cock and ride him to oblivion.

She was quiet and rosy, languidly looking at the ruddy, arching hunk of man flesh in his quiet hand. She wanted to see it spray and she wanted it pounding inside her.

"I can splash your stomach from here . . ."

"Oooohhhh, I'd like to see that!"

"Or, you can come up here and let me stick this . . ." He stroked himself slowly a few times, thrusting and gripping the base of the shaft at each downward stroke to make it stand, rigid and shivering. ". . . let me stick this in you and tunnel in until you scream . . . up to you."

"You drive a very . . . long . . . and hard . . . bargain, Patrick." Her fingers started moving on her vulva again. "I think I'll take . . . hmmmmm . . . screaming. Why don't you come down here to me and we'll have the floor to push against instead of the squashy couch."

Jane slithered to the floor and Lisbon moved to get on top of him.

"Take off your blouse." His eyes were riveted on her, hot with the ideas and images in his head. "No! Leave your bra on. I like how your boob is popped out of the cup." Like? The sight of it was driving him insane! "I want to pop the other one."

"You have to nibble on them." The cool of her skin highlighted the nakedness of her partially exposed breast. It made her feel wicked and crave the feel of his warm, wet mouth. She didn't wait for an answer but straddled his stomach, grinding hard against his pelvis, and then lowered her breasts to his face.

Taking the bare, hard nipple immediately into his mouth, his gaze shifted to watch as he popped her breast out of the other cup. The rush in his body caused him to bite down a little too hard. Lisbon squeaked and had her teeth on his jaw in a nanosecond.

"Sorry! Sorry. Sorry." He released the nipple and let his head drop to mollify her.

"Now the other one," She let go of his jaw to brush the hardened tip of her newly bared breast across his lips. "And don't bite!"

Filling his mouth with her breast, he rolled his hot wet tongue across her, almost a massage. She sighed and started to moan, sliding her wet sex on his belly. He soothed the other breast the same way. His erection was a tower against her bottom and the small of her back. "Fuck me, Teresa. Please."

"I want you." She was hot, swollen and ready. The slide onto him was mutual heaven. When she seated herself, she lifted her knees to sink to his balls. Patrick Jane had never felt so good inside her! "Jesus, Patrick, where did you get all this girth and length?" As she began to move, she wished her pussy was a fist she could control because she wanted to strangle his cock with it! Ride him until the wheels came off! "You're making me lose my mind!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He grunted forcefully, pushing into every grinding move she made. "Only you. You are the only thing in my mind, the only one my cock thinks of, night and day!"

Every inch of him touched her, pumping in, pulling out, the big fleshy head a piston that drove the movement of her hips as she fucked him, addicted to what he gave her. Words gusting out in short bursts, she growled, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. "I want . . . I want to come but I . . . don't want to . . . stop feeling you inside me! . . . Don't come yet!"

Willing to do anything for her, he responded by steeling himself and thrusting so hard, he lifted her hips with every move, causing her to slide deeper and deeper onto his rising balls. It was a desperate attempt to delay his climax, but it wasn't working very well. "Teresa! I want to feel you come all around me. Now, honey, please!"

Lisbon heard the desperate surrender in his voice and it quickened her core. The first thump was near agony. Burning cords of sensation fizzled from her womb, clenching her whole abdomen as she screamed out his name and then curled to rub herself furiously against him, deepening the rest of her release.

Jane was soaring over the edge in a prolonged ecstasy, breathless as he waited for completion, Teresa moving so hard and fast that his concentration was gone. He gave up any attempt at rhythm as she triggered his profound release. He growled and grunted helplessly as he emptied himself into the far reaches of her hot, dizzying grip and then started to cry.

Lisbon held him as he came apart in her arms, his head buried at her neck, wetting it with hot tears while his chest heaved choking sobs. Her cheeks were wet, too, as she tried to rock him, whispering, "It's all right, sweetheart. I love you. I love you." It made him cry harder, tightening his grip around her back as if trying to force her into his own soul.

Thus they struggled until blissful recovery melted them together in a floating nirvana and then, sleep.

Lisbon rose up from Jane's chest, rolling her tongue in her mouth to find some moisture for her burning thirst. Jane had slipped from inside her. Thumping to the kitchen in bleary half-consciousness, she opened a cold bottle of water, slugging it down as she returned to Jane to wake him and give him the remainder. "Get up, Jane. We need our cozy bed."

He mumbled something as he awoke, taking the water from Lisbon as soon as he saw it, finishing it in a few gulps. He was stiff from lying flat on the hard floor. Carpet was a poor cushion. Lisbon grabbed his wrist and pulled to help balance him to his feet. They headed to the bedroom.

"Do you think Adam and Eve had nights like this?"

The man's mind never quit and the bus it drove made many stops in the boonies. "What, screwing themselves into oblivion and waking stiff and sore on the hard Garden lawn?" She gave him an affectionate smile.

"They didn't have a nice soft bed to go to."

Lisbon kissed his cheek. "I never thought we'd be luckier than Adam and Eve . . . before the fall." She lifted an eyebrow meaningfully.

"But we are." He pulled her to lean against his chest, tucking his fingers under her chin to draw her into a tender kiss. "Let's have some little Evelets and propagate Janes across the earth."

Looking into his dreaming eyes, Lisbon saw how the thought of making babies filled him with joy. She would be happy to carry them for him. For herself. She chuckled at the vision of baby Teresas smiling up at her, lifting their chubby arms to be held. Evelets! Some of them became curly-headed little boys, cuddling on her lap. "How about some little Adamizers? They're cute, too, and I bet they'd do lots of propagating."

"Damn straight." Smiling smugly, Jane took her hand. "Let's get in our lucky bed."

"I'm not sure what I've just agreed to."

"Yes, you do. And you know it will be lots of fun!"


End file.
